Reward
by MiathoL
Summary: Dean likes his women 'experienced', and so he does his best to impress Dr. Elle Visyak, even after blowing up her dragon sword, by bringing her a flask of dragon's blood. Despite his quest for 'experience' he still has the imagination of a 16 year old boy.


**I feel really bad about leaving you all with the shitty thing that was my last one-shot. I think this will make up for it. ;D**

**Also, just go with it. You'll see.**

Despite what she thinks, Dr. Elle Visyak didn't know that her Dragon Sword was not the most powerful weapon Dean had ever beheld. Rare as it was, it had a very limited audience for use.

Nevertheless, Dean still feel bad for almost destroying it. But in his defense, who knew that it would shatter as it did. It is made from dragon blood, for crying out loud!

But it did, and he could feel Elle's disappointment radiate off her like nothing else.

He had to make it up to her. Easy. A dragon blood sword can only be mad with dragon blood.

She can make a new one. Or a couple.

"Sam, go on ahead and grab the book and the gold. I'll be right back." He turned around and jogged off to the dead dragons.

Sam didn't have time to say anything, so he just let Dean be Dean.

Dean, at this moment, was draining the blood of one dragon into his flask reserved for holy water.

Dean didn't care what she did with the blood, he did know she would be very happy with it.

xxx

After they returned to the hotel, Dean dropped off Sam and made his way to the doctor's house. He parked in the large driveway and made his way to the door.

After knocking three times, Elle opened the door and looked less than happy to see him.

"I have your sword." She rolled her eyes and gestured for Dean to enter.

They walked through the grand foyer and she led him to the sitting room to the left.

"I naturally assume it did the job, despite, you know, the lack of blade?" She offered him a seat and handed him a glass of bourbon.

"It did. And we took care of it." She took the seat next to him.

"So what happened? And don't spare the details, keep in mind you just ruined my most prized possession." And Dean launched into his tale.

"Virgins? What would dragons want with virgins?"

"I don't know. I personally prefer my ladies with experience." Dean gave his trademark eye flash, to which Elle scoffed.

"Oh stop it, now." Dean backed down, but still laughed to himself internally.

"I got this for you." Dean knew he probably overstepped a line, so better make his peace offering quickly.

He held out the flask and Ellie carefully took it. She unscrewed the cap and poured a bit onto her hand.

"Is this..dragon's blood?" She whispered.

"Yeah. I felt bad about the exploding sword thing so I thought you could make another." Elle looked at him wistfully gratitude in her eyes.

"Oh Dean, this is amazing." She cautiously moved to smell the thick purple liquid.

"I don't even know how I can thank you! I can make so much from this." She capped the flask and looked up to Dean, placing her hand on his leg. Her tone suddenly very serious.

"I've never gotten a gift like this. I don't know how to repay you_. If,_ I can ever repay you."

"Oh, Dr. Visyak. The pleasure was all mine, I assure you. I want to convey my gratitude for you placing your trust in me and my brother." Her hand moved further up his thigh.

"Stop. There must be something," She leaned in close to him, "Anything I can do?" Dean leaned in as well and their faces were inches apart.

"Anything?" He answered gruffly.

"_Anything_." Elle grabbed Dean's head and pulled him in for a kiss. She took lead and was ferociously battling for entrance to his mouth.

"Doctor! You must stop! I respect you too much!" She looked astonished.

"To hell with respect!" She shimmied out of her jacket which was covering her strappy dress. She pulled Dean in again, who was now as enthused as she.

She let Dean take control and allowed herself to be lifted onto his lap her dress hitching from the stiffness of the fabric.

Elle encouraged Dean on, moving his hands where she wanted and to her pleasure when Dean wandered. It wasn't enough, so he lifted her up, spun her onto the wall and pressed her there, her straddling his leg now.

Dean smiled into their passionate kiss, and moved his hands to unzip her dress. They got it half way off when she made him move his hands to her exposed chest.

"You have had practice, haven't you?" She pulled away to smirk and go for the buttons of Dean's shirt.

"You have no idea." He cocked his head and moved to kiss her neck.

"Dean, harder!"

"Dean, lower!"

"Dean!"

"Dean!"

"Dean!"

"_Dean?" _

"_Dean?"_

"Dean, are you alright? You got lost in thought. Thank you for the dragon blood. It won't bring back the Sword of Bruncvik, but it will do."

"Oh uhh, no, no problem." Dean shook himself from his revelry and looked to see Elle smiling kindly at him.

"Is there anything more I can do for you?" Dean mentally did a double take, and knew he had to get out.

"Uh no. Thanks for the sword, have fun with the blood, gotta go!" He spoke quickly and made a dash for the door. Visyak didn't move, but was rather looking fondly at the flask of blood.

She had her prize, she didn't care if he left or stayed.

So Dean left, made a mad dash for the Impala, and drove out of the gated community to the nearest convenience store to get the latest installment of Busty Asian Beauties.

**Was I the only person that thought Dean was going to try to hit on this woman? Also, I tried to keep it short cause writing MILF stuff is gross. **

**Like really gross. I feel dirty. So yeah, sorry if it was descriptive enough for you… but if that's your thing you can go find it on your own. 0_o**

**Ahhh I'm pushing the T/M boarder but I think this will be fine in T.**

**Send me some love?**


End file.
